


Change Of Heart

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Community: tvd_holidays, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is hurt, Klaus comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Change Of Heart  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,641  
>  **Summary:** Caroline is hurt, Klaus comes to the rescue.  
>  **Author's Notes:** written for mihnn for the [holiday exchange](http://tvd-holidays.livejournal.com/) at tvd_holidays

At the strange sound, almost like a wounded animal outside their door Elena jumped up and ran outside, her eyes widened as she ran towards the bloody mess on the ground in front of her. _What the..._ She stared at the tangled and bloody blonde hair covering the familiar face. “Caroline?” 

“Ele...” Caroline’s words were garbled as she fought to speak. “I...” 

“Shhh. Don’t talk.” She ripped the bottom of her shirt and held it on the wound in Caroline’s neck to try and stop the bleeding.” We need help.” Before she could call for Stefan, he was already kneeling beside her.

“What happened?”

Elena shook her head. She didn’t have a clue but whatever had done this to Caroline she was just glad her friend was a vampire otherwise the outcome wouldn’t be good. “I don’t know. Her throat’s been torn. We need to get her inside. She’s lost a lot of blood.”

Without another word Stefan scooped Caroline up into his arms and carried her inside.

 

 

An hour later Elena laid another empty bag of blood on the bedside table and turned her head towards Stefan. “I don’t understand it, Stefan. She should be healing by now but instead she’s only getting worse.”

Stefan leaned over and brushed the hair away from the wound. “What did this to you, Caroline?” Even as he asked the question he feared he already knew the answer.

“Werewolf.” She barely managed to get the word passed her lips before, despite the pain she was in, her eyes fluttered shut again. The fight for her life had left her exhausted. How she had managed to make it to the Salvatore’s home was beyond her comprehension.

Cold dread washed over Elena at her words. “We need Klaus.” Elena gripped Stefan’s hand. “Call him and tell him that Caroline is...”

Her eyes flew open. “No!” Caroline struggled to sit up but quickly gave it up and sank back down onto the bed. “I don’t...”

Tears swam in Elena’s eyes. “But he can save you.”

“Too late.” Caroline barely shook her head as answering tears began to fall down her cheeks. There was so much she had wanted out of life but now she would never get any of the things she had hoped for.

Elena stood in shock as once more Caroline’s eyes drifted shut. _How could she do this? How was she supposed to let her best friend waste away and die when she knew the way to help her?_

Without another word Elena rushed out of the room.

Stefan was hot on her heels. “Elena! Wait.” He caught her at the bottom of the stairs, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. “She doesn’t want him.”

“He can save her life.” That was the only thing that mattered to Elena. Anything else didn’t register.

“But she doesn’t want him here.” Stefan repeated the words willing her to understand.

“She’s my best friend, Stefan.” Tears fell unchecked down her cheeks as she stared into Stefan’s eyes. “I can’t let her die. Not like this.” Before he could say a word she continued, “You can’t tell me that if it was Damon you wouldn’t do the same thing.”

A sigh escaped him. No. He couldn’t tell her that. Because he hadn’t been willing to let his brother die he had forced him into becoming a vampire. And he had paid a very high price for it, his brother had hated him for years. He didn’t want Elena to go through the same thing. “Elena....”

“I’m calling Klaus.” Her tone brooked no argument as she reached for the phone.

They both jumped as the front door banged against the wall and Klaus rushed into the house. “Where is she?” His voice was full of anger, pain and the promise of retribution.

“Klaus, how did...?” 

But Klaus ignored him. He didn’t have time to answer any questions on how he had found out about Caroline. All that mattered to him was that she needed him. And God help anyone who got in his way.

Elena took a step closer. “She’s in the bedroom upstairs. She’s...”

He barely managed to nod in Elena’s direction before he raced up the stairs.

The room was dark as he opened the door and walked in. The contrast between this Caroline and the one he knew was startling. She looked so helpless lying there waiting to die... again. This shouldn’t have happened to her. She was the sun. She should be burning brightly, enjoying life, for all the world to see not lying in the dark wasting away taking his reason for living with her. Tears of anguish filled his eyes as he stared down at her. _Whoever had done this would pay dearly._ He shook his head now was not the time to worry about vengeance. He would take care of that later. All that mattered now was healing Caroline. Klaus carefully sat down on the bed beside her and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, love.”

A wane smile crossed her face but didn’t quite meet her eyes. “You came.”

“Was there any doubt?”

“I didn’t want them to call...” Her voice trailed off as her body was wracked with pain. As the pain subsided she looked into his eyes. “Don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry, love. I’ll be angry when you’re better.” He scooted closer to her. “Why didn’t you want anyone to call me?” Klaus eased his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. “I could have been here sooner and you wouldn’t have had to suffer.”

“After our last conversation I didn’t want you to think that I only wanted you whenever I needed your blood. Besides, it’s too late. I can feel the venom spreading through my body.” Tears fell as she allowed her head to fall back against his chest. He had said he wanted to show her the beauty in the world and he wanted to be her last love but she hadn’t wanted to give him a chance and now she wouldn’t ever get to tell him she was beginning to have a change of heart. Pain raced through her body so intense she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in agony. “I’m dying, Klaus.” 

A growl erupted from deep within him. “Not while I still exist you’re not.” He held his arm in front of her mouth. “Drink.” 

As much as she wanted to obey his command, especially when she remembered the way his blood had tasted, warm and powerful, but she was too weak. She couldn’t make her mouth open.

Unwilling to let go, Klaus bit into his wrist before he held it to her lips and repeated the command. “Drink.”

For one soul torturing moment he feared she was right that he was too late but the first tentative flick of her tongue across the wound gave him hope. A second later she opened her mouth and sank her fangs deep into his skin.

As she drew his life saving blood into her body, Klaus rocked her gently in his arms, his hands smoothed her hair before caressing her back in soothing circles. He closed his eyes at the sensations that wracked his body. The feel of Caroline in his arms, her mouth on his skin was the stuff of his dreams although if he was honest with himself he wished she was doing these things because she wanted him.

Too short of time later for his tastes he had to urge Caroline away from his arm. “That should do it, love.” He carefully laid her back down on the bed and covered her gently with the blanket. “You should start to feel better soon.” 

A sigh of contentment escaped her as his fingers brushed against her shoulder. She hadn’t wanted to be attracted to Klaus. She had tried her hardest not to feel anything towards him but anger. But somehow he had managed to find his way beneath her skin to make her feel things for him she knew she shouldn’t. But she couldn’t help it. There was something about him that appealed to her and although she would love to say it was just because of his gentle, caring side, the one he kept well hidden and reserved only for her; but she knew that wasn’t the case.

“I can’t believe you came all the way back from New Orleans just to save me.” Her voice was low as she glanced at him.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he ran his finger down her cheek. “Don’t you know by now that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you? I would walk through hell for you.”

Shocked silence greeted his admission.

If that wasn’t an admission of love she didn’t know what was. “You love me?” The hopeful look on her face was plain to see. “You really love me?”

He couldn’t believe it. After all the times he had told her he loved her this was the one she was ready to believe. Klaus reached out and gently cupped her cheek. “More than life, more than there are words.”

Klaus placed a tender kiss on her lips before he stood. “Now. Get some rest because as soon as you’re feeling better the first thing you and I are going to do is have a conversation about what happened to you and your not calling me immediately.”

She shot him a seductive grin from underneath her lashes. “That’s the first thing we’re going to do?”

His eyes darkened with anticipation at her meaning. “Second thing.” And although he tried to stop himself he couldn’t resist leaning down and capturing her lips with his once more.


End file.
